


chaotic twins & their chonk boyfriend

by lastknownaddress



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU, Double Penetration, Fluff and Humor, Group Sex, M/M, Romance, Twins
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastknownaddress/pseuds/lastknownaddress
Summary: Джерард давно так приятно не кончал, но на следующий день, когда он видит эти два астероида, носящиеся по всей школе, он не может не краснеть. Его глупые щеки моментально делают окрашиваются в нежно-малиновый, а в его голове тоненький голосок поет «дрочить на своих одноклассников, даже если они горячие, очень плохо, ай-ай-ай». Ужасно, когда он успел так вляпаться в эту любовь?
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way/Original Male Character(s)





	chaotic twins & their chonk boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> долго раздумывала над идеей с близнецами айеро (ибо один айера хорошо, а два ещё лучше) и решила наконец написать вот это. второго зовут том – ну, чисто потому, что мне не сильно нравится имя энтони, а фрэнк ещё и томас хд
> 
> мы с бетой посоветовались, но так и не решили, есть ли тут инцест или нет, но предупреждаю: возможно, тут он есть :D
> 
> джерард&фрэнк&том: https://pin.it/7eR7c92
> 
> бета: .nadya. (https://ficbook.net/authors/2522411)

В классе Джерарда было много интересных личностей, у которых были странные хобби или же они выглядели как чёртовы модели, но самыми яркими представителями, конечно же, являлись близнецы Айеро.

Даже поодиночке они представляли собой буквально готовую в любую секунду взорваться бомбу, с их вечным желанием всё с жадностным любопытством изучить до тех пор, пока это не рассыпется на кусочки, с вечным «а давайте…!» и дальнейшими ужасающими последствиями. А вот если они были вместе… фонтан гиперактивности бил чуть ли не до самого космоса.

Они не были забияками или, тем более, хулиганами, никого (ни в коем случае) не били, разве что случайно задевали, когда, слишком поглощённые игрой, налетали на кого-то в коридоре или же так же ненароком ломали своими ручками-закорючками чужие вещи. И, конечно же, всегда извинялись.

Джерард не раз удивлялся, почему ураганы называли женскими именами, а не «Фрэнк» и «Том». Абсолютно идентичные, с модно зачесанными каштановыми каре, с одинаковыми лицами и вкусами в одежде — это, кстати, были рваные джинсы, курточки с нашивками, футболки с лого групп (в школе ещё к тому же не было обязательной формы), — никто никогда не мог их отличить. Изогнутые брови, всегда искривлённые в ухмылке губы, шаловливые ручки — всё одно.

Только когда в старших классах на их коже появились россыпи татуировок, все их проделки с «ты знаешь лучше биологию, поэтому на экзамен ты пойдешь два раза» перестали работать. Джерард мог поклясться, что видел чернила не только на их пальцах и руках, но, однажды, в раздевалке, вполглаза высмотрел на груди Фрэнка огромную татуировку с бомбой и паутиной, а у Тома во всю спину сердце, будто сделанное из колючей проволоки, а в нём ангела. И как только они получили разрешение на такое от родителей? Хотя, возможно, в этой ситуации правильнее будет сказать «остались ли у родителей близнецов ещё нервы на их проделки?».

Джерарду они нравились. Не настолько, чтобы даже подходить к ним с целью подружиться, и уж тем более не настолько, чтобы предлагать встречаться, но, как художник, он любил рисовать всё странное, красивое и выходящее за пределы «нормальности». А назвать близнецов обыкновенными было бы искренним неуважением в их сторону — чего только стоили их кольца на пальцах и цепи на бёдрах, они словно поставили в качестве своей цели стать самыми эстетичными моделями для любого художника.

— Ты серьезно? — Майки, пришедший сказать брату, что ужин готов, натыкается на Джерарда, тщательно и с искренним наслаждением прорисовывающего карандашом профиль одного из близнецов Айеро. — С тобой всё в порядке?

Конечно же, даже Уэй-младший, который все время просиживал в телефоне, знал кто такие Том и Фрэнк. Да при всём желании игнорировать весь свет было бы сложно их не заметить.

— В полном, Майки, — Уэй-старший захлопывает скетчбук, вставая. — Это не твоё дело, — как бы ставит точку в диалоге он.

Светловолосый присвистывает.

— Серьезно? О боже, — снова повторяет он. — В этих двух ненормальных? А в кого из них именно? — насмешливо интересуется он. — В Фрэнка или в…

— Майки! — в него летит плюшевый Дарт Вейдер, и тот, наконец, с хохотом убегает.

— Ничего ты не понимаешь, — бурчит Джерард.

Или он сам не понимает. Близнецы обращают внимание сразу на всех, никому не отдавая предпочтений, а если и отдают, то всегда дерутся. Ведь им обычно нравится один и тот же человек, а никто сразу с двумя людьми встречаться не готов. Джерард даже слышал историю о том, как Диана из параллельного класса думала, что ходила на свидание с Томом, но в итоге, когда они уже сидели в кафе, в помещение вбежал лохматый второй брат-близнец в наскоро напяленной одежде, крича «Это я — Том, а этот придурок не разбудил меня вовремя!».

Из-за этой и ещё парочки историй к старшим классам близнецы практически перестали с кем-либо встречаться. Это было какой-то аномалией: оба красивые, стильные и играющие на гитарах, но одинокие. С сотнями подписчиков в Инстаграмме (вечное «нет, у меня больше, чем у тебя, это значит, что я круче!» и, упс, почему Джерард вообще должен знать о существовании их аккаунтов) и с массой поклонников, боящихся встречаться с кем-то одним из них, потому что другой тут же заревнует до смерти. Потому что были даже истории, где они встречались сразу с двумя девушками, но даже и это не прошло: в итоге кто-то из близнецов Айеро всё равно вышел из себя из-за того, что он влюбился сразу в двух человек.

(Джерард мог бы встречаться с ними двумя? Чисто теоретически).

Уэй даже не понимает, почему это его так напрягает и почему ему есть какое-то дело до них. Ведь они учились вместе уже больше восьми лет, и раньше он не акцентировал на них никакого внимания, да и он не уверен, что Том и Фрэнк вообще заинтересованы в парнях, да и… вообще, он лучше пойдёт порисует. Но в последнее время он всё равно слишком часто обращает на них внимание… которое выходит за рамки его обычного эстетического интереса и любование всем миром.

Когда сидит в столовой с братом, а тот рассказывает ему о своих новостях, он обращает больше внимания, чем обычно на то, как Том и Фрэнк, сидя среди своих друзей, о чем-то болтают, обедая. Возможно, потому, что они слишком громко смеются или потому, что один из них выносит стул в проход, ставя его спинкой к столу и садясь на него задом наперёд, прямо напротив стола Уэев, и Джерарду открывается отличный вид на его задницу. А ещё, все время краснея и отводя взгляд, он обращает внимание на то, как они играют в крестики-нолики на уроке и сидят на подоконнике на переменах, и это так глупо.

Ему надо перестать это делать, но, напротив, в один прекрасный день, когда он вечером себе дрочит, вибратор так приятно увеличивает в разы удовольствие, а он поглаживает себя, он представляет не то-самое-порно-которое-он-смотрел-неделю-назад и не Бредли Купера, а именно то, как он находится между двумя близнецами, а те сразу в четыре руки… Так, хватит. Кажется, это заходит уже слишком далеко.

Джерард давно так приятно не кончал, но на следующий день, когда он видит эти два астероида, носящиеся по всей школе, он не может не краснеть. Его глупые щёки моментально окрашиваются в нежно-малиновый, а в его голове тоненький голосок поет «дрочить на своих одноклассников, даже если они горячие, очень плохо, ай-ай-ай». Ужасно, когда он успел так вляпаться в эту любовь?

Он с головой уходит в новую пачку комиксов, заработанную от продажи нарисованных им стикеров, открыток, брелков и прочего фандомного мерча, но в голове всё ещё то и дело появляется двоящийся образ с каштановыми волосами и ехидной ухмылочкой.

Возможно, у Джерарда просто слишком давно не было парня, он действительно без понятия почему у него на пустом месте сорвало крышу. Он пишет в своем твиттере «господь, за что ты создал близнецов, чтобы я не мог думать больше ни о чём, кроме них?» и, утопая во вкусной еде и комиксах, пытается заглушить всю боль от невзаимности.

***

Джерард только отходит от кабинета истории, держа в руках стопку учебников, как его почти сбивают с ног, стискивая сразу с двух сторон, и он роняет всё, что у него были в ладонях.

— Эй! — вскрикивает он.

— Упс, — парень успевает лишь поправить очки, как кто-то подаёт ему его учебники обратно. — Прости, мы не хотели.

Прямо перед ним стоят Том и Фрэнк, и парень сглатывает, чувствуя, как тут же начинает потеть и нервничать. Раньше они никогда не обращали на него внимания, что им от него надо?

— Привет! — наконец говорит один из них, и, не видя детально татуировки, Джерард не понимает какой это именно из братьев.

— Привет? — вопросительно отвечает Уэй.

— Да, привет! Мы… Ты не мог бы нам помочь с литературой? — тут же переходит к делу другой из близнецов, жестом предлагая отойти им троим ближе к стене, чтобы не мешать передвижению остальных школьников, которые уже заинтересованно косились в их сторону.

— Пожалуйста, учитель снова поставил тебе «А» за сочинение, а у нас снова по «D»¹.

— Если у тебя есть время, да, мы могли бы просто рассмотреть наши ошибки? Ты бы очень нам помог, Джерард, — умоляющим голосом просит близнец с криво убранными в пучок волосами. У второго же они распущены. — Литература — единственный предмет, по которому у нас плохие оценки. Преподка просто вгрызлась в наши шеи с этими дурацкими сочинениями.

Это пресловутое монолитное «мы», «нас», когда они даже и не пытаются разделить себя, буквально являясь единым целым.

Уэй кивает.

— Мы могли бы собраться в одном из кабинетов после уроков, или где вы обычно?.. — наконец предлагает Джерард.

— О, мы могли бы встретиться у нас дома? Сразу после уроков? — тут же предлагает близнец с распущенными волосами. Он называет адрес. — Когда тебе будет удобно?

— Я могу практически ежедневно, я думаю, — пару секунд обдумав все свои планы, содержащие в себе «дочитать комикс» и «сделать уроки», он отмётывает их. А, как-нибудь потом успеет ещё.

— А мы? Фрэнк? — зовёт Том. Слава господу, теперь Джерард понимает, что у стены, с распущенными волосами, стоит именно этот близнец.

— Мхм, а мы… Да вообще, мы свободны двадцать четыре на семь, вот даже сейчас свободны, но… хм… — Фрэнк ещё десять минут изображает активную мыслительную деятельность, а после надувает пузырь жвачки и пожимает плечами.

— Как насчёт следующей пятницы? — предлагает Том. Второй близнец кивает, и они вопросительно смотрят на Джерарда.

— О, да-да-да, хорошо, Том, — бесконечно кивает тот. — В пятницу после уроков. Тогда захвачу с собой свою тетрадь для сочинений, я думаю. До встречи?

Когда довольные близнецы благодарят его и прощаются, он приваливается к стене и стирает пот со лба. Он смотрит на отдаляющиеся от него спины парней, один из которых уже успевает отвесить кому-то комплимент, и тут же испытывает укол ревности. Что ж, это будет тяжело.

***

Джерард не имеет ни малейшего понятия, как часто Айеро приглашают кого-то к себе домой, ведь до него ещё не дошло ни единого слуха о том, что творится в стенах их хором, но, оказывается, близнецы живут одни. Поэтому, наверное, все цветы на их окнах выглядят так мёртво, как будто их выжигали, потом травили всеми возможными ядами, и только после этих процедур повесили в милых горшочках возле подоконников.

— Родители всё равно всё время заняты. Так что, они дают нам деньги на дом, жрачку и мы тут сами по себе, — объясняют ему, после того, как втаскивают в дом. В комнате, в которой они собираются заниматься, неожиданно, всё очень аккуратно расставлено. Сразу же бросаются в глаза стоящие в углу на специальной подставке гитары, на стенах — постеры, а на столе аккуратно расставлены чашки и корзиночка с печеньем.

Джерард пытается сосредоточиться на сочинениях близнецов, но это ему даётся с трудом, потому что они втроём сидят на узеньком диванчике перед столом, и Уэй чувствует себя котлеткой в бургере, потому что братья Айеро буквально сжимают его с обеих сторон и он отвлекается на каждый вздох и шевеление ногой. Возможно, именно так всегда и подтягивают по урокам?..

— Кхм, вот смотри… Ты тут в пятый раз пишешь «а потом», но можно заметить это на синонимы «после», «ещё»… Или, например, «далее», — наконец начинает он говорить, указывая пальцем на красные пометки учителя.

— О, ты прав… Действительно, так будет лучше. Я просто так торопился, что не обратил на это внимания, — Том смотрит на листок в руках Джерарда и, закусывая губу, кивает.

— Да, и я тоже понял. У меня там, кажется, всё так же, — вставляет Фрэнк.

— Нет, у тебя… О боже, у тебя семь «далее», — изумлённо высчитывает Уэй под общий гогот, а потом ощущает, как Том протягивает через него руку, хлопая брата по плечу и хрипя «ну ты даёшь!». Он не думал, что можно краснеть ещё сильнее, чем он покраснел когда только увидел две фигурки, ждущие его на пороге дома, но сейчас его щеки буквально горят.

— По самой сути у вас всё хорошо, я бы даже сказал, что замечательно, но по грамматической части можно устраивать поминки, — выносит вердикт Джерард, а близнецы, словно превратившись в две статуи, внимательно слушают его. Уэй никогда ещё в своей жизни не видел их такими спокойными. — И даже если вы решили во всех предложениях использовать инверсию, это было не слишком хорошим ходом. А, и ещё слишком — слишком! — много слов-паразитов и… Фрэнк, «чёрт возьми, Оруэлл хорош» в выводе — это совсем не то, чего от тебя ожидает увидеть учитель.

Он поворачивается сначала направо, натыкаясь на внимательный взгляд и получая кивок, а потом налево, получая ровно такую же реакцию, и после, наконец, пряча взгляд. Уфф, он должен справиться.

— Возможно, — бурчит Айеро.

— Ладно, а теперь давайте разберём парочку ошибок.

Близнецы, неожиданно, действительно слушают его неловкие попытки объяснить им суть правил, каждый раз кивая и даже пару раз для примера записывая на листочке пару предложений для закрепления темы. В этот момент Уэй замечает, что у них ещё к тому же у обоих накрашены чёрным лаком ногти.

Джерард бы смутился, если бы на него смотрела только пара карих глаз, но тут их целых две, и они безотрывно следят за каждым его движением. Он невозможно вспотел даже несмотря на то, что дома впшикал на себя полбаллончика дезодоранта, а ещё, что совсем ужасно, он возбудился.

И в этом вся катастрофа.

— А вот тут почему нужна запятая? — в сотый раз интересуется Фрэнк, а Джерард, встречаясь с ним глазами, чувствует, как у него перед лицом всё плывет. — Джерард? Джи, всё хорошо? — он звучит обеспокоенно, и парень, сделав пару вздохов и выдохов, утвердительно кивает.

— Да-да, — он натягивает своё худи ещё ниже, пытаясь скрыть вставший член и надеясь, что никто этого не заметил. Он просто временный помощник, который лучше разбирается в литературе и он должен объяснить им эту тему, а не желать чего-то постыдного.

— Точно? Ты так покраснел, дай я тебе лоб потрогаю, — Том заботливо проводит ему ладонью по лбу. — Оу, я слышал, это лучше делать губами, потому что, ну, знаешь, они всегда одной температуры или что-то в этом роде…

Он чмокает Джерарда прямо над бровями, нахмуриваясь, проводит рукой по лохматым волосам и выносит вердикт:

— Нет, думаю, всё хорошо.

В голове Уэя орёт: «ничего не хорошо, пожалуйста, трахни меня», но он лишь переводит взгляд с одного близнеца на другого.

— Но знаешь, мы бы могли встретиться и потом, если ты сейчас устал.

Джерард часто-часто кивает, понимая, что ещё пару минут в такой компании он не выдержит. Они поднимаются с дивана, и Уэй в экстренном режиме одевается. Но когда он снимает свою куртку, случается кое-что, что заставляет его притормозить: он случайно замечает среди прочих прилепленных к вешалке стикеров малыша Йоду… Который больно напоминает того, что он рисовал месяцем назад.

Откуда он тут?

Фрэнк и Том машут ему с порога и широко улыбаются до тех пор, пока Джерард в спешке не скрывается за поворотом, а потом один из них пихает второго в бок.

— Ты видел? Поплыл.

— Ага, — довольно кивает второй. И скалит зубы: — Он мой.

— Разбежался. Вот это мы ещё посмотрим, — дверь с громким хлопком закрывается.

***

Джерард приходит в школу неожиданно рано, за десять минут до звонка, в то время, когда обычно он приходит либо со звонком, либо вообще опаздывает. А всё потому, что Майки сегодня ко второму уроку, а Джерард проспал. Ему пришлось пропустить завтрак, да и вообще он одет в первое, что попало ему под руку, и, к его удивлению, он пришёл раньше, чем надо.

Джерард думает положить вещи и сходить в туалет, чтобы хотя бы уложить волосы, но как только он заходит в класс, он видит следующую картину: прямо на том месте, где обычно сидит сам Уэй, толкаются два близнеца, яростно пихаясь и взаимно протирая друг другом пол. В классе почти никого нет, но сидящая за первой партой Аманда, когда он приближается к ней, подмигивает ему. На её губах задорная улыбка.

Уэй поднимает брови, кивая ей, проходя в конец к своей любимой парте и останавливаясь.

— Фрэнк? Том? Я, конечно, понимаю, что подраться с утра — дело святое, но… — лихо начинает Джерард, но в конце срывается на нервные бормотания. — Это моё место, м?

И тут же близнецы замирают, уставившись на него.

— Оу, Джерард, — говорит Фрэнк (то, что это говорит именно он, Уэй понимает по его привычке начинать фразу с «о» и «оу»). Он в это время сидит на стуле, а Том заламывает ему руки, и Фрэнк, как ни в чем ни бывало, спихивает его с себя и отряхивает джинсы.

— Доброе утро, Джерард, — Том недовольно отходит в сторону.

— Что вы… Эм, что вы делали? — спрашивает Уэй. Он ставит рюкзак и пакеты на стол, всё ещё не спуская непонимающего взгляда с близнецов. И почему ему подмигнула Аманда?

— Мы. Эм, мы… — начинает Фрэнк, а Том за него заканчивает:

— Он отобрал у меня ручку, и… А, так это твоя парта? Извини.

Джерарду остаётся только пожать плечами. Он кладет всё на парту, уходя из класса в туалет.

Фрэнк поворачивается в сторону брата, обмениваясь с ним умилёнными улыбками и тихо проговаривая:

— Такой растрёпанный. Снова покраснел.

Том, сидящий на соседней парте, закрывает лицо рукой и качает головой.

— Как можно быть настолько милым? Мне кажется, он так и не понял, что мы чуть не сломали парту только потому, что хотели сидеть с ним.

***

Джерард, уже с приглаженными волосами, возвращается в класс со звонком, с удивлением видя устроившегося рядом с его местом на его любимой задней парте одного из близнецов.

Но он ничего не говорит, лишь садясь и кладя телефон на стол. Уэй уже думает по обыкновению открыть комикс, но потом понимает, что Фрэнк (тату на правой руке с сердцем, у Тома на правой руке был скорпион), должно быть, заинтересуется происходящим на его экране, и Джерарду будет ещё более неловко. Поэтому он откидывается на спинку стула, пытаясь вслушаться в лекцию.

Но его надолго не хватает, и уже через пару минут он рисует на полях в тетради.

— Хэй? — тихо зовёт Фрэнк. — Что рисуешь?

— Кляксу, — кивает Джерард. — Или… Может, это овечка?

— Тогда ей нужна ещё мордочка, лапки и ушки, — фыркает Айеро.

— Хорошо, — парень вырисовывает все это на бумаге и пододвигает к Фрэнку тетрадь. — И как тебе?

— Ух ты! Какая чертовски замечательная овечка. А травку?

В итоге урок проходит совсем нескучно: они вместе рисуют целую ферму с кроликами, овечками, коровками, и почему-то очень красным солнцем, и Джерард надеется, что их биологу такой разворот тетрадки вместо его лекции про вирусологию будет очень интересен.

— Спасибо за урок, — подмигивает ему Фрэнк, и тут же, прежде чем язык Джерарда находит в себе силы для того, чтобы отклеиться от его нёба, парень взваливает на плечо всю обколотую значками сумку и убегает. За ним тут же следует тенью точно такая же фигурка.

***

— Подойдем к нему сейчас?

— Оу, не знаю, он кушает, — отвечает его брат. Джерард, по своему обыкновению, сидел за столиком, который стоял от них чуть левее, и только Фрэнк мог видеть, что там происходит. — С ним ещё брат.

— Ути, наш пухлый малыш кушает, — умиляется Том, сразу же шипя из-за того, что брат с силой наступил ему под столом на ногу.

— Ничего нашего, он только мой, — шипит Фрэнк. — Ты видел, как он на меня смотрел? Я уверен, я нравлюсь ему в разы больше.

— Он смотрит на нас одинаково, идиот! — пинает его в ответ Том. Они начинают возню, но когда сок Фрэнка падает на стол и из-за этого у того промокает рукав, они прекращают.

— Гад, мне ещё три урока так сидеть.

— Ты заслужил, — закатывает глаза Том. Они остывают так же быстро, как и ругаются. — Истеричка. Он поел?

— Нет, но идём, потому что я хочу поменять одежду. У меня где-то в шкафчике валялась футболка, — решительно встаёт Фрэнк, беря в руки поднос и небрежно относя остатки обеда к месту, откуда их обычно забирали для дальнейшей промывки. Том повторяет его действия.

— Джерард? — они подходят к столику, где сидят братья Уэи. И Майки, в это время сосредоточенно что-то смотревший в телефоне и жующий рис, поднимает на них глаза и тут же закашливается.

— О, привет, Том, Фрэнк, — Джерард кивает, тут же испуганно оглядываясь на брата. — Майки! Ты чего, все нормально?

Близнецы наблюдают за тем, как Уэй-старший хлопает по спине никак не прекращающего кашлять парня до тех пор, пока светловолосому не становится лучше.

— Мы хотели бы снова спросить, когда ты свободен… — начинает Фрэнк, но Майки во второй раз закашливается. — С твоим братом, эм, все в порядке? Может, мы сводим его к медсестре?

Том смеряет его взглядом «ни в коем случае», но Фрэнк отмахивается.

— Обычно все лучше… И опять же, я свободен всё время, — хмурясь, отвечает Джерард. — Мы могли бы… завтра вы заняты?  
— Как раз-таки нет, — качает головой Том. — Тогда до завтра?

— До завтра, — кивает Уэй, даже не смотря на уходящих близнецов. Те обмениваются недоумёнными мордашками и уходят из столовой. Майки практически сразу же прекращает кашлять.

— И что за цирк ты тут устроил? — хмуро спрашивает Джерард, доедая салат.

— Я устроил? — тут же отвечает Майки. — Ты рисовал этих двух, а потом говорил мне, что ничего между вами нет, а завтра пойдешь к ним домой?! И ещё и снова?

— Это не твоё дело, — непреклонно качает головой Джерард. — Но то, что ты начал кашлять, было некрасивым.

— Я подавился, придурок. Даже не думай отвечать на их ухаживания, слышишь?

— Это не ухаживания, боже! Мы просто встречаемся для того, чтобы я объяснил им кое-что по сочинениям…

— Как написать сочинение по теме «моя любимая поза из «Камасутры»? — ехидно спрашивает Майки и Джерард шикает на него и бурчит «иди в жопу». — Даже не думай встречаться, — снова повторяет он. — У них такой ветер в голове, и, не знаю, кого из них ты выбрал, но до добра это точно не доведет.

— Майки.

— Они разорвут тебя на пятнадцать маленьких Джерардиков, помяни моё слово!

— Они не ухаживают за мной! Они просто хотят подтянуть литературу, — короткими фразами отстреливается Джерард.

«Пожалуйста, пусть они ухаживают за мной», — отчаянно думает он, поднимаясь со стула.

***

Это становится уже полнейшим помешательством, потому что после очередной вечерней дрочки на близнецов, Джерард просыпается с утра от будильника весь в поту, ведь ему даже ночью снятся Айеро. Холодный душ с трудом спасает ситуацию, и он стоит перед зеркалом, небрежно поправляя жёлтый, прямо как его волосы, галстук и надевая поверх рубашки пиджак.

Парень проводит руками по своему телу, с сожалением смотря на бока и вздыхая. Он слишком полный. Вон, даже пиджак еле сходится у него на груди, и из-за этого ему приходится всё время ходить с расстёгнутым. Да кому он только может понравиться? Надо любить себя, но иногда это довольно сложно. Отражение грустно смотрит на него в ответ, и Джерард вздыхает, нацепляет очки на нос и выходит из ванной.

***

Сегодня контрольная по математике, и Джерард, один из последних, несёт свой листок с ответами к столу учителя. Парень совершенно не уверен ни в одном из ответов, и, даже несмотря на то, что это непрофильная алгебра, он всё равно очень плохо в ней разбирается — ему больше по нраву что-то гуманитарное.

Он пробирается между партами, стараясь никого не задеть и ничего не опрокинуть, и совершенно не замечает чьей-то выставленной ноги.

— Ой, — вскрикивает Джерард уже в полёте. Близнецы моментально встают, а их стулья с протяжным скрипом отодвигаются. Только они делают пару шагов, как их останавливает голос учителя.

— Сидеть, — мистер Майерс был как всегда в своем репертуаре. — Джерард? — он помогает парню подняться, а Фрэнк и Том видят то, как тот держится за нос, из которого идёт кровь. — Чьё копыто мне придется отпилить? А, Тёрнер, — он говорит это голосом, не предвещающим ничего хорошего.  
— Мистер Майерс, я не хотел, я…  
— Так, не надо, — жестом останавливает поток его слов учитель. — Потом. А сейчас Джерарда нужно сводить к медсестре, кто…

— Мы! Мистер Майерс, мы можем сводить его, — тут же, даже не давая ему закончить фразу, подтягиваются близнецы. Их вещи уже оперативно собраны, а сумки висят у них на плечах.  
— Вдвоем? А вы…  
— Мы сдали работы. И это последний урок.  
— Ладно. Хорошо, — учитель смотрит, как один из братьев помогает Джерарду подняться, даже подавая ему непонятно откуда взявшийся платок, а второй собирает его вещи в рюкзачок, и, беря парня под руки, выходят из класса. — Аккуратнее там! — мистер Майерс поднимает листок с работой Уэя с пола.

***

— Тише, тише, не плачь, — говорит Фрэнк, когда они спускаются по лестнице. — Мы скоро дойдём.

Они усаживают Джерарда на кушетку и останавливаются возле двери, наблюдая за тем, как медсестра, спрашивая парня о том, как же это случилось, ваткой вытирает кровь и осматривает пострадавший нос.

— Всё нормально, — наконец говорит медсестра, присаживаясь за стол и роясь в папках с карточками учеников. — Нос не сломан, но синяк будет просто огромным.

Когда они выходят из кабинета, Джерард тихо благодарит их:  
— Спасибо, что помогли мне. И это, кажется, твой? — он сжимает платок в пальцах. — Я, наверное, его постираю, и потом верну, хорошо?

Джерарду ужасно обидно скорее даже не из-за того, что он так глупо на пустом месте упал, а упал, да ещё и плакал на глазах у Фрэнка и Тома. Именно тех людей, которых он бы хотел впечатлить, а не светиться перед ними синяком в пол-лица.

— Ты уверен? — Фрэнк морщит нос, пожимая плечами и протягивая руку. — Не, лучше оставь себе. Можешь… Да хоть прямо сейчас его выброси, он мне всё равно не нужен, — хихикает он. — Буду, как дамочка в старые времена, свои платочки раздаривать.

Джерард смеётся и тут же охает, потому что у него начинает ещё сильнее болеть нос. Он снова прижимает ладонь с только что подаренной ему вещью к лицу.

— Вот видишь, а ты говоришь, что он тебе не нужен, — фыркает Фрэнк, кивая на платок.

— Ладно, — кивает Джерард. — И мне жаль, но, думаю, вы понимаете, что я не смогу сегодня к вам прийти. Да и в прошлый раз я вам более-менее всё уже объяснил.

— Но тогда мы всё равно можем просто довести тебя до дома? — предлагает Том.

— Чтобы ты точно не упал второй раз, — хмыкает Фрэнк. — Мы тебя поддержим.

***

За то время, пока Джерард одевается, близнецы успевают аж дважды поругаться: первый раз по поводу того, кто будет нести рюкзак Уэя, а второй — из-за того, кто поможет Джерарду завязать его шарф. Слава богу, это всё происходит за считанные секунды и ограничивается лишь шипением и яростными взглядами, поэтому Джерард этого даже и не замечает.

На дворе ранняя весна: всё тает, Том и Фрэнк бегают по лужам, а Джерард, идущий впереди них, внутренне содрогается, видя их промокшие кроссовки. Уэй чувствует себя мамочкой двух неугомонных чад, у которых на раз-два сносит крышу. А когда те стоят у порога его дома, с интересом осматривая его фасад и крыльцо, сердце Джерарда не выдерживает, и он спрашивает:

— У вас ноги не промокли? Мы могли бы попить чай, пока ваша обувь сушится? — вместо «что ж, до свидания» говорит Уэй.

— О.

— Это было бы мило, — издает звук умиления Фрэнк.

— Тогда идёмте, — он открывает дверь. — Мам? Пап? — на проверку зовёт Джерард, и никто ему не отвечает. — Так, дома никого нет, значит, мы можем спокойно посидеть на кухне, — объясняет он. — Раздевайтесь. Чай для моих спасителей.

Пока близнецы сканируют взглядами дом, попутно старательно быстро раздеваясь, а Джерард находит в своей комнате две пары носков.

— Поменяйте и их тоже, — протягивает их парень Фрэнку и Тому. Те удивлённо на них смотрят, но после обмениваются взглядами и, благодаря, принимают дары, а Джерард идёт ставить в сушилку их кроссовки.

— Забота, — выдыхает Том, а Фрэнк закатывает глаза, а после улыбается так широко, что даже ямочки появляются.

Когда чайник наконец кипит, в кухню вваливаются близнецы (попутно даже ничего не сбивая), и Уэй хихикает (тут же хватаясь за нос). Они, по своему обыкновению, все в черном, а носки Джерарда с рисуночками (других у него попросту нет) на них выделяются ярким жёлто-красным пятном.

— Чёрный, зелёный? — спрашивает Уэй.

— Кофе? А, мы пьём чай, — постукивает пальцами по столу Фрэнк. — Чёрный. Прямо как моя душа.

Том фыркает.

— И мне тоже чёрный, пожалуйста.

Джерард заботливо высыпает из пачки печенья в виде сердечек с джемом внутри, и с того момента проходит всего полминуты, как Том умудряется случайно рассыпать их по всему столу.

— Упс, — он собирает их, а Фрэнк в это время, вместо того, чтобы помочь брату, с ехидным лицом успевает сделать фото.

— Как лучше написать: «мой мелкий брат-придурок не только придурок, но и растяпа» или «мы пришли в гости к красивому парню, а мой брат снова всё сломал»? — спрашивает он.

— Иди в зад, — пинает его Том.

— Мелкий брат? — переспрашивает Джерард, прочищая горло и старательно игнорируя комплимент.

Фрэнк, подпирая щёку кулаком и что-то набивая на телефоне, кивает.

— Ага. На пять минут позже родился, — объясняет он.

Джерард отпивает от чая и тоже достает свой телефон из кармана брюк, начиная скролить ленту. Когда он доходит до сториз от @frankieromustdie, его брови улетают почти к линии волос. На фотографии виден Том, собирающий сердечки, на заднем плане ноги Джерарда, а там ещё есть надпись «кто-то такой неряшливый, когда видит того-самого-человека».

— Эй? — он разворачивает экран в сторону парней. Те заинтересованно наклоняются к телефону.

— Кто-то такой неряшливый, когда видит того самого человека, — читает Том. — И что же это значит, Фрэнк? — спрашивает он у брата, насмешливо поднимая бровь.

— Мхм, — Фрэнк скрещивает руки на груди, прищуриваясь и смотря на Джерарда. — Возможно, то, что ты нам нравишься.

— И особенно мне, — кивает Том. И сразу же добавляет: — Сильнее, чем ему.

— Оу.

Уэй прячет лицо в руках, а внутри него всё поет. И сильно-сильно дрожит и взрывается, а бабочки таранят своими хоботками его живот, словно пытаясь вырваться на свободу и облепить близнецов.

— Мы… Не нравимся? — осторожно спрашивает кто-то из них, прочищая горло. — Нам показалось… Мхм, что ты написал что-то про близнецов в твиттере, и так мило краснел, когда мы появлялись рядом… Прости.

— Помолчи. Вы мне тоже? — говорит Джерард, не отнимая рук. — Не могу поверить.

Они его любят. Именно его, пресвятые тефтельки.

— Но кто… Кто больше нравится? С кем ты хочешь встречаться? — взволнованно спрашивают его, и Джерард качает головой.

— Оба. Нравитесь.

— Оу.

За этим возгласом следует тишина, а когда Уэй уже от волнения хочет открыть глаза, его мягко целуют в щеку. А потом, с другой стороны, уже в висок.

— Ты нам очень давно уже нравишься. Пухляш.

— И зачем тогда я вам так старался помочь с сочинениями? — поднимает на них глаза Джерард, легко усмехаясь.

— Ты нам помог! Ещё как, честно, — кивает Фрэнк.

— Мы весь дом убрали, — таким голосом, как будто хвастается, подхватывает Том.

— Да, мы этого не делали с тех пор, как сюда въехали, — кивает Фрэнк. — И старались не быть такими активными, как обычно, и слушать тебя.

Близнецы так улыбаются, что почти светятся.

***

Ближе узнав их, Джерард понимает, как был не прав, когда считал их полностью одинаковыми. Если перебрасываться с ними по паре фраз в день — да, различий не видно, а если провести с ними вместе хотя бы день…

Они, как раз-таки, решили вместе сходить в парк и устроить там пикник. Фрэнк явно был негласным лидером в этой парочке — он и нёс рюкзак с едой, и определял их маршрут, а Том, если так можно сказать, по бешеной шкале гиперактивности братьев был более тихим и задумчивым, и обычно интересовался мнением брата перед тем, как что-то сделать.

Они располагаются на полянке перед деревьями, раскладывают всё на плед и, болтая, принимаются за еду. Джерард сидит скрестив ноги, а близнецы, развлекая себя забрасыванием попкорна в рот, лежат на боку, подперев щёки ладонями.

— А, нет, — качает головой Фрэнк. — То́му больше нравится писать тексты, а мне — музыку. То есть, мы оба играем на гитаре, но у меня есть парочка готовых песен, а у него — два вышедших рассказа.

— Ага, — кивает второй близнец. — Иногда мы вместе пишем песни… И, наверное, могли бы тебе что-то показать? — он поворачивается в сторону брата и тот кивает.

— Конечно. Сейчас, у меня есть на телефоне… — он достает мобильник, и, ложась на ногу Джерарда, принимается очень долго что-то листать. — А, может… — он ставит одну из записей, и из динамика раздаётся оглушительный рев, от которого Уэй вздрагивает. — Нет, точно не она… Я буду делать это ещё миллион лет, ей-богу.

— А как она должна выглядеть? — Джерард тоже опускается ближе к экрану телефона.

— Она называется просто случайным набором букв, — вздыхает Фрэнк. — Кажется, начинается с «к»… А, это бесполезно, ладно, потом, — он откидывает телефон. И, вспоминая про их начальную тему диалога, которая состояла в вопросе Джерарда «чем вы отличаетесь», говорит: — Мы очень разные, но мы являемся частями одного целого. Не сможем жить поодиночке.

— Ага, — кивает Том. — Поэтому для нас было практически невозможным встречаться с разными людьми. Просто… «Мы» иногда довольно сложно разделить в «Том» и «Фрэнк».

— Мы всегда вместе, даже если готовы сломать друг другу лица, — очень серьезно кивает Фрэнк, смотря прямо в лицо Джерарду. Тот хочет засмеяться, но они встречаются глазами… немая сцена, и Айеро тянет светловолосого парня ближе к себе за воротник, наконец целуя.

Впервые.

Уэй только успевает ответить на поцелуй, как слышит со стороны негромкое покряхтывание и отлипает от Фрэнка. Тут же на второе бедро Джерарда ложится Том, радостно и выжидающе улыбаясь, и парень хмыкает, даря поцелуй и ему.

— Эй, я ещё хочу, — дёргает его за руку Фрэнк. — Ты на вкус как клубника, — говорит он, и следующие минут десять Джерард тратит на то, чтобы поочередно одарить этих двух поцелуйчиками.

— Давайте передохнём, — очень скоро хрипит Уэй, ведь он не выдерживает такого напора любвеобильных близнецов. Да и его нос уже почти зажил, но всё ещё побаливает, особенно, когда его задевают при поцелуях. Парень опускается на спину, смотря на небо и ветки деревьев над ним, а Том и Фрэнк кладут головы ему на живот.

— Ты такой мягкий, — его гладят и целуют в бок. Джерард очень польщён тем, что близнецам так нравится его фигура. Ну, или собственно, её отсутствие. Потому что они при любой возможности пытаются его если не обнять руками, то облизать взглядом все его пузо и бёдра.

— Лучшая подушка на свете.

***

Джерард чувствует себя тем самым любимейшим цветочком во всём огороде, потому что его щедро кормят, всё время фотографируют, не спускают с него глаз и дарят самые что ни на есть счастливые и благоговейные улыбки, а ещё, к тому же, хорошенько… кхм, хорошенько удовлетворяют все его физические потребности. И, да, в четыре руки это настолько великолепно, что в первый их раз он, до этого думая вернуться к себе домой, просто засыпает на руках близнецов. А те и рады.

— Родителям мы не нужны, они считают нас странными и… не такими, какими бы они хотели нас видеть, да и мы не видели их уже больше трёх месяцев. Сам понимаешь, не сильно приятно, — со вздохом говорит Фрэнк, когда Джерард находит у него меж ключиц татуировку «I'm a graveyard». У Тома есть такая же, только с «i'm a homesick ghost». — А до недавнего времени и на любовном фронте дела были не слишком хороши, — он целует Джерарда в щёку. — Но теперь у нас есть ты.

Буквально через неделю после начала их отношений, когда Майки наконец оживает после шока, вызванного появлением близнецов в доме Уэев (они решили, что напугать его будет отличной идеей) и чистосердечным признанием Джерарда в том, что он встречается с ними, Фрэнк и Том дарят Джерарду на день рождения футболку с жирной надписью «chonk boyfriend» и с мелкой припиской чуть ниже «giant baby».

— Все идеальное стремится к форме шара, — подмечает Фрэнк.

Щёки Джерарда такие красные, что, он уверен, они даже будут светиться во тьме, но он всё равно, уходя ненадолго в туалет, возвращается оттуда с футболкой.

Теперь, к счастью или к сожалению, вся школа знает о том, с кем встречаются Фрэнк и Том. Если, конечно, это до них ещё не дошло после тех пятисот фотографий с Джерардом в инстаграмме, которые близнецы уже успели выставить на своих страницах.

***

— Ты уверен? — в тысячный раз спрашивает Фрэнк. Джерард знает, что это именно он не только по татуировкам, но и по пирсингу в губе. С тех пор, как в начале лета они повздорили из-за того, что Уэй попросту не отличал их, Том осветлил волосы, а Фрэнк проколол губу и вставил туда маленькое колечко.

Да и… они изменились не только внешне, но и внутренне. Стали как-то спокойнее, умиротворённее, и если в начале отношений была бешеная гонка «кто порадует своего бойфренда больше», то сейчас она сошла на нет, потому что они, наконец, поняли, что Джерард любит их одинаково. Да и, слава богу, желание показать всем, чей Джерард есть, исчезло после первой же просьбы не вести себя так возмутительно.

— Я же говорил, да. Да-а-а… — стонет Уэй. Его ноги широко раздвинуты, и честно говоря, он не очень хорошо может сейчас думать, ведь Фрэнк, пыхтя и надрачивая себе, растягивает его своими гребанными пальцами уже добрых десять минут. — Или вы хотите сказать, что я сегодня зря носился с этой пробкой в заднице по всей школе?

Том в это время облизывает его сосок, сильно закусывая его, чем вызывает скулёж у своего парня. Грёбаный бог, у Джерарда ощущение, что он сейчас просто разорвётся на части от такой степени удовольствия. В ответ он облизывает его татуированную шею, и, иисус, он уже так привык к тому, что чернила у близнецов на всех частях тела, но это не меняет того факта, что они всё равно остаются впечатляющими.

— Неа, но… А, впрочем, — пожимает плечами Фрэнк. Он целует Уэя в бедро, а в его глазах мелькает хитрый блеск. — Почему бы и нет.

— Так говоришь, как будто и не сам предложил, — фыркает Джерард.

Когда вы встречаетесь втроём, что уже не совсем обычно для Уэя, а еще, к тому же, двое из вашей пары — братья, и друг друга они любят чисто платонически, секс никогда не бывает обычным и скучным. Потому что, если поначалу Джерард стеснительно надрачивал им, после он за вечер трахался только с кем-то одним из них, а до недавнего времени они были «бутербродиком» с Уэем посередине. А когда Джерард притащил из дома коробочку с игрушками, это стало новым витком в их секс-просвящении, но теперь… Они хотели попробовать ещё кое-что совершенно новое.

— Давай, — Фрэнк, вытирая об простыни руку, всю измазанную в лубриканте, ложится на спину и хлопает себя по бедру. Его волосы полунимбом лежат вокруг его головы на подушке. — Иди ко мне, детка.

Джерард, до этого целующийся с Томом, с хлюпом отстраняется, и подползает ближе к Фрэнку. Парень садится ему на бедра, наклоняясь и вовлекая своего парня в мокрый поцелуй, в ходе которого Уэй оттягивает колечко в губе Фрэнка и довольно мурчит.

— Давай, — темноволосый нетерпеливо подбрасывает бедра, опуская руки на бока Джерарда и с наслаждением сжимая их. На самом деле, он хотел это сделать ещё с того момента, как впервые увидел это блондинистое чудо, стеснительно поправляющее свои очки и постоянно занятое своим скетчбуком.

Джерард приподнимается, погружая в себя член и шипя сквозь зубы. Но хорошая растяжка делает свое дело — ему почти не больно, да и после того, как его сексуальная жизнь стала слишком уж активной с этими двумя кроликами, ему вообще редко было больно при проникновении.

— Вот так, — стонет Фрэнк, помогая ему снова подняться и опуститься до конца. Вскоре Джерард наращивает темп, уже начиная делать круговые движения тазом, стараясь растянуть себя как можно сильнее. Он оглядывается через плечо, подмигивая дрочащему за его спиной Тому.

— Вы такие горячие вместе, — признается тот. — Как будто смотрю на тебя с собой со стороны.

— Иди к нам.

…А сегодня близнецы решили опробовать новую позу. И трахнуть Джерарда вместе.

Уэй чувствует поцелуй на своей спине, мягкие касания, вторые руки на бедрах, а потом, когда он прекращает толчки, и толкающуюся в него головку уже второго члена.

— Ох, — непроизвольно стонет он.

— Все нормально? — все четыре руки у него на боках напрягаются, а Том моментально прекращает движения.

— Да-да, — кивает Джерард. — Просто… очень непривычно.

Уэю приходится практически полностью лечь на Фрэнка, и он вгрызается в его плечо, пока Том наконец не входит полностью, останавливаясь и давая привыкнуть к новым ощущениям. Два члена буквально распирают его, и он ощущает себя предельно растянутым.

— Всё в порядке? — гладит Том его по спине.

— В полном, — мямлит Джерард, ведь весь его немаленький словарный запас в голове куда-то счастливо улетел, и сейчас он с трудом может связать мысли. И просит: — Двигайтесь.

Толчки с самого начала становятся хаотичными и беспорядочными, заставляя Уэя задыхаться и скулить. У Фрэнка заела пластинка и он шепчет бесконечное «детка, детка, детка», всё время широко открывая рот, а Том вообще выдаёт микс совершенно не доходящих до мозга Джерарда фраз.

Что ж, два бойфренда, в два раза больше удовольствия — это точно про Джерарда.

Уэй вцепился в плечи Фрэнка и время от времени подаётся назад, а _его_ близнецы облапали уже всего его, их руки, кажется, везде. Именно его потому, что ближе быть уже невозможно, потому, что Джерард чувствует себя совершенно любимым и счастливым, когда находится с ними. Том просовывает руку под его живот, обхватывая пальцами его член и дроча ему в том бешеном ритме, в котором они все трое двигаются.

Когда все кончается, Джерард выползает из-под Тома, чувствуя себя не более не менее, чем расплавившимся на солнышке мороженым. Он уже в состоянии полусна ощущает, как полотенце аккуратно проходится по его животу, а после возле него раздается копошение. Фрэнк и Том тихо переговариваются, ложась возле Джерарда и накрывая их всех одеялом.

Уэй запоздало вспоминает о том, что спать втроём под одним одеялом не слишком уж и удобно, потому что каждый из близнецов перетягивает одеяло на себя. Но сейчас, когда две головы пытаются найти более удобное положение у него на плечах, ему, кажется, до этого нет дела.

— Люблю тебя, — его целуют справа и Джерард довольно мурчит в ответ, пытаясь с закрытыми глазами попасть по щеке, но, видимо, промахиваясь, потому что на его язык попадают волосы, а Фрэнк хихикает. — Ты сегодня такой молодец, детка.

— Был бы вообще полным молодцом, если наконец переехал к нам уже, — бурчат с правого плеча, а потом оттуда же прицельно целуют в висок. — Спокойной ночи.

Фрэнк и Том, словно два два огромных кота, ещё пару минут пытаются удобнее устроиться на нем, и после, наконец, утихомириваются и засыпают, а Джерард… А что Джерард, он просто счастлив. И с улыбкой на лице, перекинув через кого-то из близнецов ногу, он проваливается в сон.

**Author's Note:**

> ¹ "А" - это пять, а "D" (как я поняла) что-то между двойкой и тройкой


End file.
